Becoming A Follower: One Shot
by Calamity in Motion
Summary: What does it feel like to become a follower? What if the one turning you is the one you love? An exploration on the thoughts of a girl being turned.


Mercy held herself tightly, eyes closed and back turned to the man she'd thought she loved. Even if this wasn't him. Even if her James was gone, his words still hurt.

"You didn't even try to save me, Mercy." He spoke softly in a voice like brittle glass. Sharp, and grey, and soulless. This was a demon, an empty mocking shell of her love. James had been consumed. He'd given in to their false promises. But Goddess! She wanted to touch him. Wanted his strong arms around her once again. He'd always known just what to say. Just how to hold her to make the sadness disappear.

Now he was a _Follower._

"Just leave me alone." She pleaded, unable to take this from him. She sank to her knees and rocked forward, ready to sob, "Please…just stop."

James sighed, kneeling beside her. He brushed hair from her face, mimicking his past affection because he knew it would hurt her. "But how can I? You did this to me. You-"

"No!" she interrupted spinning up with rage-filled eyes to glare at this monster, too late did she realize he'd been baiting her and now had won this battle.

"Of course you did, baby." He soothed, holding her chin firmly in place while he locked eyes with her. The thrall with instant, the whispers across her mind soothed the mounting fear. But he wouldn't let her go so easily, not when he could make her hurt so much more.

James turned his eyes to the moon, frowning at the silvery light that turned his gaze phosphorescent. The light flickered and died when he looked back down to her.

"How could I have stayed with you, Mercy? What reason did I have?" His grip on her arms was so tight she yelped as he wrenched her into the alley beside Planet Bang. "Every day I had to look forward to spending _more_ time with _you_. More time listening to how horrible Mommy and Daddy were to the poor little girl. How much you hated Vanessa and her friends for ignoring you."

She whimpered when he slid his fingers into her hair and forced back her head. "The truth is, I wanted this. I couldn't live another day with _you_ or the rest of this disgusting world."

Mercy's eyes misted before spilling over with tears. He watched her a moment, let her wallow in her grief, then caught her eyes with his. She struggled to get free before he could snare her, but James held her firm and smiled.

"Hush, baby, it'll be over soon."

_No more tears, little one. I will protect you._ The voice whispered across her mind and she froze. It was so soft, a teasing assurance that she was ok.

_I want to be with James _She replied in her mind, because her body seemed to have floated away. She was suspended above herself, feeling light and free.

_You will, _The Atrox promised, _Always._

Just as Mercy felt she could smile, the gentle caress became hollow and cold. The air around her chilled and she saw the lie for what it really was. James slipped a cool palm over her mouth so she couldn't cry out when she realized her fate.

Hollow. Alone. And frozen forever. Unable to love or be loved, and always aching. Always empty. She would be forced to feed on the misery of others to quell the hunger, but it would never leave. The beast would coil deep inside her, constantly growling, Always hungry. She would have no peace, not if she lived a thousand years. The voice laughed at her despair and a surge of unadulterated anguish washed over her. So strong she couldn't breath. Couldn't move. She was so cold, so very cold.

A tear slipped down her cheek and James kissed it away, lips brushing her own. She vaguely noticed as she stared at the shadowed brick wall beyond him. Eyes blank and dull.

"I will guide you, Mercy," he whispered, but the voice came from far away, as if she weren't even there, "I will show you how to become a Follower and ease that emptiness …for a while."

All she could do was nod as another tear leaked traced down her cheek. Mercy had begun to tremble, but James offered no comfort. She would never have that again.

She was _damned._


End file.
